


[VD]Very Troubled Youths

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 今天爸妈不在家。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	[VD]Very Troubled Youths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tclyusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclyusa/gifts).



在阁楼里的但丁努力把头探出窗户，伊娃回过神来，向活泼的幼子挥挥手告别。接着，她转头，与在身旁的丈夫相视一笑。斯巴达让爱妻挽住手臂，顺势从她的手中拿过行李箱。

两人一起走向花园的尽头，那里有一辆早就等着他们的车。

“用人类的方式。”

“没错，亲爱的，用人类的方式来旅行。”伊娃咬着斯巴达的耳朵，轻声说道，接着先跨出一步，坐上了汽车后座，与司机打了声招呼，对紧挨在自己身旁的丈夫说道，“你想第一站去哪里？”

“你来选？”斯巴达思考了一下，漫长的生命几乎令他踏上过这个世界上的每一寸土地，却依旧无法忽略自己与爱人旅行的期待，就像他们刚刚结婚时那样。

“那不如先回我的家乡？”伊娃顿了顿，又问道：“怎么了？”

“没什么，”斯巴达将手掌盖在妻子的手背上，“我只是有些担心。”

“担心什么？”伊娃狡黠地眨着眼，几乎明知故问。

“我担心等我们回来，他们会把房子拆得破破烂烂。”

“别担心，至少，维吉会给自己留个睡觉的房间。”

但丁一直扒在床沿边伸长了脖子，直到父母乘坐的汽车消失在他的视线里，才抿了嘴，从垫高的椅子上爬下来。他动作矫捷，还有几分故意赌气的样子，噔噔噔地踩在木质的地板上。

“ _处于成长期的恶魔到达一定的年纪后，会变得更加暴躁、易怒，并伴随着与日俱增的破坏欲，这是它们即将成熟的信号……_ ”

_并且，为了应对成熟后的第一次发情期，它们会谨慎挑选猎物，选择另一只强大的恶魔，将其击败并拖回自己的巢穴中与其交配……_

_而恶魔无论任何性别，都可以怀孕。在交配行为中，作为战败的一方会为胜利者打开隐藏在体内的生殖腔。_ ”

而正在他楼下的维吉尔靠坐着书架，抬眼看着从天花板里漏下的木屑，小大人似的叹了一口气。他心想，父母应该是走远了，才会惹得弟弟又莫名其妙地发了一通脾气，而且，他今天是没法看完这本书了。他还来不及可惜，就听见嚣张的、将楼梯踩得吱吱作响的弟弟，冲一般得出现在他的面前，还不忘散播着自己吵闹的声音：

“维吉尔！维吉尔！别看书了！快来陪我玩！”

他撞到兄长的面前，怀里还抱着两把旧迹斑驳的木剑，兴冲冲地对着他嚷道：“来嘛——快点！”说着就去拉维吉尔的手，把他从地上拉起来。但丁一言不发地拉着他走出书房，穿过台阶，迈过大门，来到他们自幼打闹嬉戏、动辄打架互砍的花园空地。斯巴达当然知道两只从小伴生的恶魔幼崽的破坏力有多么强大，即使他们的身体里有一半人类的血液，却依旧给他们准备了充足的活动空间。

“既然你不想留下来，为什么不跟着一起去？”维吉尔开口打破沉默。

“我才不想去呢。”但丁双手握住木剑，指着维吉尔，笑得一尘不染，“我只是讨厌被留下来。”他后脚发力，直击兄长面门。而维吉尔则架起剑，半退格挡。

两柄木剑挡在他们的面前，维吉尔平视着但丁兴奋的眼神。

从小，伴随着伊娃对着两个孩子说“你不可以干这个”和“你不可以干那个”之后。总是接着“维吉你是哥哥”，好像他必须要为弟弟引起的调皮打架负起全然的责任似的，即使多数的起因都是由但丁造成的。对此，维吉尔当然会有很大的不满，他只不过比但丁早出生的十分钟，除了刚刚出生还未听见但丁啼哭的那十分钟外，他的人生竟然毫无理由地背负起了另一个人的生活，并且他可以预见，这种状况将持续一生。

“这不公平。”刚刚够到餐桌的维吉尔对着母亲抱怨道，比起严厉的斯巴达，年幼的维吉尔同样更喜欢待在伊娃的身边。

母亲取了一颗早上刚刚从花园里摘下的草莓放进水流里冲洗了片刻，接着塞进了维吉尔的嘴里。维吉尔嚼着果肉，从牙缝间挤出酸甜的汁水，看着母亲将红彤彤的草莓一颗颗放进了果盘，递到他手里，温和地说道：“你能帮我给爸爸和弟弟送过去吗？”

“好吧。”维吉尔咽下了果肉，又补了一句，“我正好想去找他们。”

于是伊娃轻轻地拍拍他的发顶，又被维吉尔躲开了。他早就学着父亲的样子把头发梳起来，好从外形上跟自己的孪生弟弟区分开。不过伊娃抓住了长子的肩膀，用手指给他重新整理了揉乱的头发。轻笑着问：“草莓泡芙？”

“不要，太甜了。”

“那就都给但丁。”

“不要！”将拒绝脱口而出的斯巴达长子鼓着脸，却还不知道该如何承认自己的小心眼。

好在伊娃并没有拆穿他，而是笑着让他早点回来，她会再烤一些黄油曲奇。

维吉尔的记忆被拉回现实，但丁一记突刺，他侧身避让。弟弟兴奋地大叫，攻势却毫无章法，他边避让边找准间隙，在但丁大开大合的动作间，终于找到他的破绽。于是转动剑柄，回击在他的膝盖上。但丁顺势前倾，而维吉尔侧身又击破他的肩膀。

维吉尔调整着呼吸，居高临下地看着倒在地上的但丁，平直地说道：“你输了。”

而但丁则捏住木剑，趁着翻身扔向维吉尔，又被他直接击飞，插进泥土里。

维吉尔拿剑指着他，无声地问他认不认输。

但丁的手指抓着身下的泥土，白净的衬衫被染得一片脏污，到处都是灰尘。他抬起眼，却闪着倔强的光，在阳光下蓝得几乎透明。维吉尔意识到，他永远不会认输的，尤其是对自己。他打从心底里泛起恼恨，想要给弟弟一个教训，于是他又往前半步，剑刃几乎就要扎进弟弟的喉咙里，但丁依旧一声不吭。

维吉尔甩下剑，冷冷地扔下一句，“随便你。”他半拽半拉地把弟弟从泥土里拖了出来，带他回家。接着从衣柜里取出一套干净的衣服，把弟弟塞进浴室里，给他打开热水，然后听见但丁的声音：“你生气了吗？维吉——”

也许他也应该去洗个澡冷静一下，好让热水冲走他即将爆炸的情绪。

但丁居然还天真地问他生不生气，他本该生气，他为什么不生气？

他的弟弟被偏爱到几乎肆无忌惮，天生的享乐主义，并且永远试图挑战他的地位。可是他从出生起就是他的兄长，这就是但丁有恃无恐的理由，因为无论他多么任性，都可以被自己原谅，心安理得地享受着自己拥有的一切。

维吉尔重新回到了书房，继续之前还未读完的书。翻了两页，无奈地发现自己竟在同一个段落徘徊了几遍。他一个字也看不进去，烦躁地抓了把头发，可是心里的怒火却越烧越高，甚至，还带着几分他也陌生的燥热。

他合上书，闭起眼睛。松墨的香味徘徊在书房里，他却不由自主地想起来母亲所制作的甜品——奶油、草莓和糖霜，以及烤到金黄又松软的酥皮。明明他不喜欢这种甜到发腻的食品，却偏偏能感到自己的牙齿微微发痒，喉咙愈发干涸。他的鼻下嗅到一股隐秘的味道，接近于新鲜的、酸甜的艳红色的莓果，枝叶上未晞的朝露，以及清晨泥土湿润的气息。

维吉尔猛地睁开眼。

头发还淌着水的弟弟站在他的面前。他穿着干净的白衬衫，看起来单纯而无害，笑起来的时候还露出小巧的犬牙。似乎刚刚发生在他们之间的斗争已经如同过去无数次那般不值一提。

维吉尔深深地看了他一眼，手指下意识地抚上书皮上已经破旧到剥落的烫金字。

在但丁还未意识到真正的危险之前，他已经被兄长推倒在了地上。

地板发出沉闷的声音，随之晃落的还有几本书。

“你今天看起来有点不对劲……”但丁皱眉，想要推动维吉尔的肩膀，却被纹丝不动的兄长抓住了右腕置于头顶。

“是吗？”维吉尔低下头，凑到弟弟的耳边。他轻嗅着弟弟的气息，像是在确认自己的领地，接着用鼻尖顶弄着但丁柔软的脸颊。弟弟因为他在腰间来回抚弄的手而发出咯咯的笑声，他问，你在干什么？

维吉尔也不是很确定自己在干什么，只能回以沉默。他将弟弟抱在怀里，肌肤相接。他不能告诉但丁，从他的本能里正涌出一种冲动，他想要与他紧紧地挨在一起，以一种更隐晦、更亲密的方式，他渴望触碰他，拥有他。更渴望以原始的欲望彻底占有他。

但丁渐渐地止住笑。他犹豫着用尚且自由的左手攀上了兄长的后背，学着用母亲的方式，安抚般地拍拍他的后背。

维吉尔从他身上抽离，骤然失去热源使得但丁的心里划过一丝失落。可是他还来不及起身，就被兄长的动作惊得睁大了眼睛，转而捂住了自己的嘴。维吉尔的手掌正放肆地在他的腿间摩挲抚弄，但丁猛地夹住了手腕，腿根绷紧。

“反应不错，放松，弟弟……”维吉尔故作轻松地说道。

但丁调整慌乱的呼吸，他用眼神质问兄长在干什么，却收到了一个极具攻击性与占有欲的眼神。他的兄长不是在看他的兄弟，而是在打量着自己的猎物，考虑着要从何处下口。

然而但丁从来都不是轻易服输的性格，反而被维吉尔激出了几分天生强悍的凶性。他很快便反应过来，一拳打在维吉尔的额角。

两个人立刻扭打在一起，带着互相不肯认输的倔劲，回敬给但丁的是被咬破的嘴角。维吉尔依旧压在弟弟的身上，试图制止住他扭动的身体，而两人却因为打斗时激烈的动作而贴得更近，有火从他们摩擦的地方传到脑子里。最终维吉尔彻底地钳制住了但丁，他掐着弟弟的喉咙，发出低吼。但丁舔过破裂的嘴角，挑衅地抬眉看着他。这眼神将维吉尔彻底激怒，他低下头，啃咬着他紧紧抿住的嘴唇，像是要将他吞噬般。

滚烫的欲望从他们的身体里破笼而出，维吉尔摩挲着弟弟的后背，任由自己被泛滥的情欲淹没，但丁微微张开嘴，就尝到了火焰燃烧着的、苦涩的味道。他任由维吉尔的舌头长驱直入，舔弄起上颚。来不及咽下的口味从受伤的嘴角溢出，又痒又疼，可是他来不及思考，就被卷入了维吉尔所引起的情欲中。

他的身体很热，陌生的欲望蔓延至全身，可他却不知道该如何纾解。于是他一声声地喊着兄长的名字，只能颠来倒去地叫“维吉尔”和“哥哥”。他们才十几岁，正是好奇，又手足无措的年纪。维吉尔探索着弟弟的身体，手指滑过他的腰线时，会发现他咬牙蹙眉。而他的弟弟同样不甘示弱，挑逗着兄长的喉结与颈侧。他们挖掘着彼此身体的秘密，熟悉而又陌生。但丁转着腰，踢蹬着小腿，想要阻止哥哥的手指插入后穴。

可是维吉尔却偏偏在他的耳边哑着声音说道：“你已经湿透了。”

“闭嘴……！”但丁向后仰着脖子，抵御着初次被异物侵入的不适，“好难受……”

维吉尔咬着牙，按住弟弟起伏的胸膛，但丁的皮肤和他的手心里全是汗，他咽了口水，缓解了自己的紧张，轻轻地抽动手指，听见弟弟忍不住的呜呜咽咽的声音，以及包裹着手指的滚烫内壁。弟弟歪着膝盖，热气几乎将他的意识蒸发，他甚至没有注意到维吉尔已经换上了自己的性器，正对着湿润的后穴，直捅而入。

书房里只剩下但丁吃痛的抽气声。维吉尔任由他抱着自己的肩膀，手指在他的背后留下一道道刮痕。他刚刚想要抽离，就听见弟弟呜咽着说：“别动……”他的汗水滴在但丁失神的脸庞上，弟弟的眼睛里全是朦胧的水雾，眨眨眼就从泛红的眼角滴落。他一动不动，狠狠抑住想要抽插的欲望，任由紧致滑腻的内壁吸吮着自己的阴茎，快感从他的小腹穿到尾椎，又颤栗般地全部塞进脑子里。他边用手臂支撑着自己，又握住但丁的腰挑逗着刚刚发现的敏感点，等着他慢慢地适应。直到但丁回神，咬着他的耳垂问：“你在等什么？”从他缓慢地抽动性器，又随着内壁的痉挛插得更深。他看见弟弟的眼神重新变得涣散，却并不仅仅是单纯的痛苦。他极富耐心，等着弟弟从他所给予的痛苦中逐渐萃取出快感，青涩地回应着他。

果实逐渐走向成熟，汗水黏在他的额头。维吉尔亲吻着他，从鼻尖到嘴角，最后是下颚，他尝到的苦味像是极高浓度的甜，他重新与他的弟弟接吻，与他分享这种共同成熟的味道。而他也找了但丁身体里最隐秘的入口，来回顶弄。但丁的身体被他搅得又酸又涩，他抬起腰，欲拒还迎般地迎合着兄长的撞击。不仅仅是疼痛，还有伴生的快感。终于，那个入口在阴茎的反复鞭挞下颤巍巍地打开了缝隙，淌出热液。

但丁呜咽着吃下了兄长的阴茎，他要求维吉尔慢一点，快感剧烈到他连手指都不知道该放在哪里，直到被维吉尔紧紧握住。从小就握刀的手指骨节分明，指腹有一层刀茧，但丁失神地看着他们十指相扣。在平时，这只手能够握着阎魔刀，斩杀恶魔；而此时，却同样在颤抖。突然之间，但丁觉得什么都不重要了，他只想融化进维吉尔的身体里，就像他们的父母般，从此与他不分彼此。

“别动……”维吉尔搂着但丁的肩膀，他们的小腹黏腻一片，他又是猛地几下撞击，将弟弟的体内捣弄得一塌糊涂，不停地泛着水，“书上说——”

“你能不能别管你的书了！”但丁咬着牙，又缴械投降般呜咽着，“好热……好胀……”

维吉尔也不好受，理智同样岌岌可危，他勉强把自己从欲望的边缘拉回了几分，抚摸着弟弟湿汗淋淋的脖子，安抚着他的情绪。他在将要射精前将阴茎从后穴里抽了出来，但丁宛如窒息般达到了高潮，神色茫然地看着他。

他抖动着嘴唇，用尽了好不容易聚集起来的一点力气，将哥哥推倒在地上。接着攀在他的腿间，将依旧挺立的性器含在嘴里。即使是在他们这个年纪，想要完整地吃下一根阴茎也并不容易。但丁吞地很艰难，几声反呕，又咽地更深。柔嫩的喉咙挤压着龟头，舌头舔刮着柱身。维吉尔眯着眼睛，感受着同样炽热的口腔，他配合着但丁的动作，在吞吐间操弄着弟弟的嘴。嘴角的伤口难以避开，刚刚结痂的地方又重新破裂，嘴皮也破了，但丁的舌根尝到血的铁锈腥气。他的呼吸都要断了，唾液将他的嫣红的嘴唇染得湿润，喉结耸动，艰难地对上了维吉尔的视线，得意而无声地笑。

他将阴茎吐出，探出舌头舔舐着底下的囊袋，最后，睫毛上混乱地挂着眼泪和汗水，精液射在他艳色的脸上。维吉尔抚上他的下巴，用拇指将脸颊上的精液刮进他的嘴里。

在父母旅行回来前，他们有足够的时间来发现对方的另一面，所需要的空间仅仅是一张床，或者，不是床也可以。


End file.
